Dragon Ball MAX Z
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: After the Tournament of power, a new warrior has arisen. But what will become of him, and what of his origins. Join Arron, a boy trying to become stronger, on a journey through his twisted new life
1. Gifted

**Planet Vegeta  
1:15 pm…  
Monday**

"No…my team…I will avenge you…"

The sayian a red headband said to himself before flying off.

 _Go get'em Bardock!_ The one female sayian thought as she began to crawl to her pod leaving her comrades behind. She got in a pod and set a course for an unknown planet before passing out…

From another planet, a mysterious pod was sent from it before being hit with a giant ball of energy.

 **16 Years Later**

A spiky haired kid was punching a tree out of anger, "Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!"

He kept punching the tree until he saw a huge dent in the tree earning his friend to step in and calm him down.

"Hey Arron calm down…didn't someone call the cops on him?"

The kid named Arron looked at his friend and shook his head, "It doesn't matter! He has friends in the police force that will bail him out!"

His friend Drew thought this out for a second, "What about that mark on your face?"

Arron covered the mark with his hand, "He will just say I was in the kitchen and fell on a knife. The bastard can lie his way out of any situation."

His friend sighed, "How many times has your dad done this to you and your mom?"

Arron groaned, "Too many times to count. Sometimes I wish I could just…"

He then reared his arm back and slugged the tree causing it to come out of the ground, roots and all.

Both boys looked shocked though Drew more, "How the hell did you do that?!"

Arron looked at his hand and stuttered for a second before hearing a voice.

"Boy! Who the hell told you to leave my damn house!?"

Arron turned around to see his father approaching them, "Dude, leave."

Drew looked at his friend and hesitated, "Will you be ok?"

Arron shook his head causing Jeffery to stay, "Then I'm not leaving."

Once his dad got to them, Arron looked away trying to make minimal eye contact.

"Why the hell did you leave the house?" Arron's father said at him before getting in his face.

Arron didn't answer earning a slap across the face causing him to hit the ground.

His father looked at Drew and smirked, "Oh…did you bring your little bitch boy hoping I wouldn't whoop your sorry ass? Well…you couldn't have been anymore wrong. In fact,"

He pulled his son back up and punched him in the gut, "this just makes me want to kick your ass even more."

Drew went to step in but he only got pushed back by Arron.

"Stay away from me! I don't want you getting hurt because of me!"

His father laughed and punched him to the ground, "He's right you know. I will hurt you if you try to step in."

Drew stepped back hopeless as he watched his friend get pummeled to the ground.

After about what seemed like an hour had passed, Arron's father let up and started to walk off, "I will finish you off when you get home."

Drew helped his friend while hearing the father laugh and walk off, "You can stay the night with me."

Arron shook his head, "But then my mom will be home alone with that asshole with no one to help her."

Drew interjected, "She can stay to…hell you guys can live with us."

Arron shook his head again, "I don't want to put my problems on you. I can handle him…"

"Bullshit you can handle him! He just walked all over you like it was nothing!" Drew grabbed his friend and shook him.

"We both watched you not only dent a tree, but knock it completely out of the ground! Whats stopping you from hitting back!?"

Arron shook his head, "I don't want to kill him…just make him suffer."

Drew let him go, "Then go do it."

Arron balled his fist and ran home with Jeffery following him.

Once back at the house, Arron opened the door to see his father holding a knife to his mom.

"Next time you make me food, make sure its hot!"

Arron stepped in and yelled to get his father's attention, "Hey asshole!"

Arron's father looked at him and smirked, "Well if it isn't the dumbass and his bitch boy…I will deal with you in a second."

Arron shook his head and walked to the living room before pointing at a wall, "This wall is new, right? You plastered and repainted it, right?"

His father let his mom go and started walking to him, "Boy…if you know what's good for you, don't touch that wall…"

Arron smirked and jammed his fist in the wall, "Oops, my impulses got the best of me…"

His father glared at him but clenched the knife tighter.

Arron then punched the wall again but this time, he ripped his arm straight across the wall.

This caused his father to lash out and charge straight at him with his knife ready.

Arron side stepped then shot an uppercut to his abuser launching his father back and the knife out of his hands

His mom tried to step in but Drew held her back, "Just let it happen…"

They both watched as Arron then picked his father off the ground and threw him at the wall, "How does it feel!"

His father tried to stand but was kicked into the wall.

Arron snapped, he stood there, feeling his heart rate speed up.

Everyone heard him yell at the top of his lungs and see his muscles tense up.

"What's happening to him?!" Drew brought the mom to the ground and pushed a table over to protect themselves.

Arron's hair began to wave as if the wind was blowing it, and his pupils were completely gone.

All of a sudden, he lifted his hand and it began to glow, "Radiant…" he stopped then brought his hand down while watching his father pull himself together.

"What the hell are you?" he tried to stand but could only get up to his knees.

"Leave this home…and never show your face again…or next time," Arron grabbed his father and pointed his hand to his face and made it glow, "I wont think twice about sparing your insignificant life. Am I understood?"

His father nodded quickly and Arron threw him down again.

"Good. Now Get…The Hell…OUT!" He pointed to the door and watched the downed man crawl to the door and leave.

Arron's mom went over and touched his shoulder causing him to quickly look at her and turn back to normal, "Mom…"

She hugged him tight and he started crying, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

She shushed him and shook her head, "Don't be sorry…you were only doing what you had to do."

Drew came over and gave Arron a pat on the back, "Dude…you rock…and you gotta show me how to do that!"

Arron laughed and high fived his best friend, "Maybe sometime, I will. When I figure out how I did that."

Everyone looked around the house and saw all the damages and to Arron.

"Don't worry, I will fix it. These are just minor damages."

Drew butted in, "And I will help…besides, where would you be without your best friend good 'ol Drew?"

Arron rolled his eyes and started to clean the mess with Drew helping him.

 **2 Years Later**

Arron and Drew were in the air fighting and yelling banter at each other

"You think that I'm breaking a sweat? Ha! This is only child's play!"

"All that trash you keep talking, watch me show you what happens when you don't control it!"

They kept throwing punches but Drew somehow knew what Arron was about to do.

He flipped himself in midair and kicked Arron in the chest sending him flying.

Arron crashed into a mountain and growled, "Kaioken x3!"

His body glowed red and he teleported to Drew.

Drew tried to move but wasn't fast enough as Arron punched him to send him flying.

Drew tried to regain control but couldn't as Arron teleported to him and knocked him in another direction repeatedly.

"Come on, Drew, I thought this was only child's play!"

Arron soon slammed Drew into the ground and put his hands together, "Ka-Me,"

Drew slowly stood up and looked at Arron, "5…4…3,"

"Ha-Me,"

"2…1."

"Haaaaaa!" Arron pushed his arms out but his Kaioken ran out and he fell from the sky.

Drew laughed, "Did anybody pick up that phone? Because I just freaking called it!"

Arron hit the ground and groaned, "How did you know it was about to run out?"

His friend helped him out off the ground, "Your stamina cant handle the x3 Kaioken…for you, its basically a last resort."

Arron took a few breaths, "But you can handle the x4 Kaioken just fine."

Drew shook his head, "Because I've trained with both 18 and Goku…"

Arron opened his mouth to protest but Drew wasn't finished, "While he was in his super saiyan form."

Arron didn't way a word but sat down only for Drew to join him, "Well Vegeta isn't going to be happy to hear that you gave out."

Drew laughed only for Arron to glare at him, "That's not even funny."

The boys got up and flew back to Bulma's house where everyone was hanging out and waiting.

"Hey guys!" Drew yelled as he and Arron landed in the backyard.

Arron looked at Vegeta who looked like he was unpleased, "I heard you lost."

The boy sighed and nodded, "I used Kaioken and became exhausted."

Vegeta, "And you call yourself my apprentice…a true warrior knows what his limits are and tries to surpass them. You only let them hold you back."

Arron balled his fist and tensed his muscles, "Just because I'm not a Sayian, doesn't give you the to treat me like I'm not worth it!"

Everyone else stopped talking and watched the argument.

Vegeta only stood up and shook his head, "I never said you aren't worth it…I just said you're weak. I guess I might as well have called you an idiot because you don't know the difference."

Arron slammed his fist on the table, "You wanna go? Huh? I will beat you right here!"

Trunks went behind and started pulling Arron away, "Come on man, don't be stupid. My dad with murder you!"

Arron threw him of and advanced toward Vegeta but stopped and looked off in the distance, "Please tell me I'm not the only one sensing that?"

Everyone else looked in the distance then back Arron, "Sense what?"

Vegeta laugh, "Quit making excuses and come fight me!"

Arron charged his energy and flew off toward that power.

Drew went to go fly off but Android 18 stopped him, "Here, I will go with him."

She flew off after him but kept her distance as she saw him land in a mountain area.

Arron looked around before see a metal pod on the ground, "What is this."

He turned around but saw nobody, "Well, whatever it is, it couldn't have gone far…"

He flew up and sensed the energy spike and so did 18, "There it is!"

18 followed Arron, "So he wasn't lying after all."

They flew to a grassy plain and landed.

18 hid behind a tree and Arron looked around until he saw a female with a tail standing before him

She looked him up and down, she was wearing armor that looked like it belonged to Vegeta, She had a gadget hooked up to her eye, and she had a tail.

Arron got into a defensive stance, "Who are you?"

The female only smirked, "I am Fasha…the last of my race of warriors."

She walked to Arron but he charged his energy, "Not a step closer!"

Fasha stopped and giggled, "Or what…what are you going to do to me?" She clicked the button on her gadget and locked onto him.

Arron stood there waiting and prepared for battle.

"20,467 not a bad power level. On the other hand," She took off her armor and threw it aside, "from a pipsqueak like you, I couldn't have expected anything more."

She charged up her energy and Arron took a step back, "Whoa…"

18 quickly flew off and headed back to the rest of the group, "Hold on Arron, Let me get some backup."

Fasha flew at Arron and threw a punch only for him to block and kick her back, "Too easy!"

Arron flew at her and started an onslaught of kicks and punches making it hard for her to dodge and block.

"Good, you might actually be a good opponent!" She kicked him back then grabbed him by his gi and pointed her hand to his face.

Arron starred in fear and felt the impact hit his face. He hit the ground and grunted.

Fasha walked to him and kicked him over making him cough up blood.

18 had showed up with everyone and pointed to the battle, "He wasn't lying! There real was someone! Let's help him!"

Vegeta stopped her, "This is his fight…let him finish it."

They all stopped and looked at him then to the fight and watched.

Fasha kept kicking Arron but he grabbed her leg, "Get…Off…Me…"

He yelled and pushed her back before getting to his feet, "x3 Kaioken!"

His body glowed red and he rushed at her quicker than she could see, "Where is he? He is moving too fast, and his power…its triple what it was before!"

Arron kicked her in the back sending her flying then flew to her and knocked her to the sky, then flew to the sky and punched her back to the ground, then teleported to her and went almost all-out on her then slammed her to the ground.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Haaaaaa!" He put his hands together and thrusted them outward to shoot a full wave ki blast to Fasha.

She got up and smiled before putting her hands up and defended against the attack, "This is nothing!"

Arron pulled his arms back and looked at her while panting slightly.

Drew with the rest of the gang started counting, "10…9…8…"

Everyone looked at him and wondered what he was doing, "7…6…5…4…"

Vegeta looked at Drew then quickly turned his head to Arron, "Oh no…"

"3…2…1" Arron's body gave out and he dropped to the ground while Fasha laughed.

"That really was all you had? Pitiful!" She stomped on his chest making him cough blood on himself.

He slowly reached up and grabbed her leg but was too weak he couldn't move her.

"Aw how cute, you want me to spare you insignificant life…" She laughed, "Maybe if you say please…and give me a turn to really hurt you!"

Arron felt her tail wrap around his neck as he was brought in front of her.

Goku and Vegeta were shocked, "Vegeta are you seeing this?!"

Vegeta nodded, "Of course I see it Kakarot. She is a Saiyan!"

Fasha began to strangle Arron and repeatedly knee him in the back causing him to scream in pain.

"Yes! That's it! I want more!" She then threw her fist straight into his spine then threw him aside.

"Guys why aren't we helping? She will kill him!" Gohan stepped in and was going to jump in but Goku stopped him with only the shake of his head.

Fasha picked Arron off the ground and peeled what was left of the top part of his gi away to reveal a scar.

The scar was on his back and almost in the shape of a star which caused her to drop him and step back, "Kolra…is that you?"

Arron groaned and lifted himself off the ground, "You are crazy! I'm going to kill you!"

He charged his energy and yelled before his hair started to wave slowly and his eyes lost their pupils.

Fasha took a step back, "Meat!"

Arron went to throw a punch but stopped, "What?"

Fasha looked him up and down, "You love meat…especially if its extremely tender!"

Arron growled, "Yeah, so what?"

Fasha smiled, "You hated rattles or anything that made noise as an infant."

Arron powered down, "You are 2 for 2…how do you know this?"

Fasha ran and hugged him, "Because, you're my baby boy!"

Arron and everyone else gasped.

"What did you say? I'm you're son? No way!"

Fasha nodded then turned him around, "I recognize this star anywhere." She pointed to his scar.

Arron pulled her off of him, "Ok, if you really are my true mom…then when was I born?"

Fasha smiled, "The day you came out the womb was February 5th of 3000x."

Arron smiled and hugged Fasha, "You are my real mom! Wait…you're my real mom, but you just tried to kill me!"

Fasha blushed and looked away a bit embarrassed, "Oh yeah, sorry about that…"

Everyone flew down and went over to the 2 and talked to them.

Fasha was surprised to see Vegeta here and Goku, "Prince Vegeta, and Kakarot! It's so great to see you…I didn't think you had survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta."

Vegeta crossed his arms while Goku just laughed, "Well we did…and Vegeta only calls me Kakarot. Just call me Goku."

18 and Drew looked at Arron, "Dude, you are very lucky she is your mom…she would have killed you."

Arron scoffed and looked away while 18 grabbed his arm making him tense up in pain, "OWW!"

18 brought some bandages and wrapped his arm, "I wouldn't train for a while if I were you."

Arron sighed and walked over to Fasha, "Does that mean, I'm a Saiyan too?"

She nodded to him and kissed his cheek, "Looked at what you've grown to be! I can say I am a very proud mother."

Arron blushed and smiled, "Thanks mom."

Drew laughed, "Dude, you're blushing!"

Arron glared at him, "I am not!"

Drew kept laughing, "Or maybe its your Kaioken!"

Arron groaned, "You never get tired of doing this to me do you?"

Drew shook his head then looked to everyone, "Well everyone, its getting late so why don't we had back to Bulma's place?"

Everyone agreed and they all flew back.

On the way, Arron looked back at Fasha causing her to smile and wink.

He blushed and looked forward only to see Vegeta starring at him, "You know, maybe you aren't that much of a disappointment as I originally thought."

Arron smiled a bit and flew up to Vegeta, "Thanks Vegeta, and sorry for getting upset earlier…"

Vegeta looked away, "Don't be sorry! Now that you're a Saiyan, I will be training you harder than ever! I will make you a true super Saiyan!"

Fasha giggled, "Look at my little Kolra, being trained by the prince. I'm so proud."

Arron looked at her, "Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Arron."

Vegeta punched him in the face getting Arron's attention, "That's your Saiyan name you buffoon! Embrace it like your mother and I! Don't be like Kakarot!"

Arron looked at him then shook his head, "I'm staying as Arron and that's final"

Fasha flew next to him, "We have a lot of catching up to do."

He looked at her, "Um, about that…I do live with someone."

Fasha got very excited, "Oh my gosh, "You have a girlfriend? When do I get to meet her?"

Arron blushed, "No I don't have a girlfriend. I live with my adopted mother."

Fasha became confused, "What do you mean by that."

Arron sighed, "When I first came here, a family took me in and raised me as their own. I became their son by adoption."

Fasha nodded, "Well do I get to meet them?"

"Her" he corrected his mom.

"Huh?" Fasha became confused.

"My father is no longer in the picture…I drove him away." He looked down.

Fasha patted his back, "Want to talk about it?"

Arron looked at her, "He was abusive to me and her. So one day, I fought him and scared him off."

Fasha gave him a hug and they landed back at Bulma's house.

Arron's mother ran and hugged him while Fasha watched, "I'm so happy you're ok. 18 said you were facing someone really strong and I was so worried!"

Arron looked at 18, "So that's how everyone knew about this?"

Android 18 nodded, "You have to get better with sensing lower power levels. I followed you from the very beginning."

Arron nodded, "I was wondering if I was being followed…"

He looked at Fasha and walked his mother over to her, "Mom this is…mom, ok how do I properly introduce you two?"

Drew stepped in, "Allow me. Stacey, this is Arron's birth mother, Fasha."

Stacey held her hand out to Fasha, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Fasha. I'm Stacey, Arron's foster mother."

Fasha shook her hand and smiled, "Glad to know someone was caring for my little Kolra."

She winked at Arron who blushed and looked away, "I'm not little…"

Stacey looked at Fasha confused, "Kolra?"

Arron stepped in, "It's my Saiyan name. Mom I'm a Saiyan."

Stacey laughed, "I guess I would have explained your tail. Glad we cut it off."

Fasha looked at Stacey upset, "You cut his tail off! How dare you cut my boy's tail off!"

Stacey started backing up but Vegeta stepped in, "I cut his tail."

Fasha looked at Vegeta, "With all due respect Prince Vegeta, why did you cut my son's tail?"

Vegeta sighed, "Because he went on a rampage as Ozaru and almost killed my wife."

Fasha looked at Arron only for him to shrug, "I don't remember that happening. All I can remember is seeing a full moon and passing out."

Goku stepped in and talked to Arron, "How would you like to train with me and Lord Beerus tomorrow?"

Arron smiled big and nodded, "I would love to!"

Vegeta smirked and laughed, "You wont last a minute."

Arron rolled his eyes, "I will prove you wrong. You just wait and see…"

 **That Night**

Arron laid in his bed dreaming of the training he would experience.

He imagined what going super Saiyan for the first time would feel like.

" _I will prove them wrong tomorrow. I am Kolra an I will become a super Saiyan!"_

 **Next on DBMZ [Power]**


	2. Power

**The Next Day**

Arron woke up only to find Fasha standing next to his bed and looking in his drawers, "MOM! What are you doing in my room?!"

Fasha looked at him and smirked, "Just looking through your things."

Arron watched as she pulled up a pair of his boxers, "MOM! NO!"

Fasha looked at them, "Just like your father."

Arron quickly got out of bed and snatched his pair of boxers from his mom and ran into the bathroom where he saw his gi washed and neatly folded.

He sighed happily and quickly changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and looked in the mirror before noticing something.

He walked out the bathroom and looked at his left arm and saw it was partially bandaged.

Fasha came out his room and saw Arron standing there frozen, "What's wrong Kolra?"

Arron looked at her, "I shouldn't train with Goku and Beerus. 18 told me not to…my arm."

Fasha held his arm to take a look at it only for Arron to tense up in pain.

"That hurts!" He pulled his arm away.

Fasha looked at him, "I don't know about you training today…I did do a number on you when we fought."

Arron shook his head, "No way! I've wanted this for so long…I need to get stronger."

Fasha seemed a bit worried, "Then I will come to make sure your injuries don't take a toll on your body."

Arron nodded and they left the house to find Goku.

Fasha clicked her scouter and looked around but Arron pointed in another direction, "Found them!"

She looked at her son, "How do you know?"

Arron smirked, "I can sense their power levels from miles away…its how I found you."

Fasha shook her head, "You should have a scouter…these things lock on power levels and tell the distance."

Arron looked at her, "Ok then, scan my power level."

She smirked and looked at him then clicked the scouter, "4,500? I thought you were better than that."

Arron laughed, "Do it again."

Fasha groaned, "Fine."

She clicked the scouter and looked him up and down, "31,270? But how?"

Arron then took a serious look, "One more time."

Fasha clicked her scouter, "108,568?! This thing must be busted!"

Arron shook his head, "Nope it works just fine, I masked my power level then raised it, then spiked it. This is why I sense power levels."

Fasha nodded and took the scouter off, "You might have to teach me this new way."

Arron smiled and they soon flew to the location of Beerus and Goku.

"Your late!" Beerus looked at them, "I should destroy you for that!"

Arron screamed on the inside and knelt on one knee, "My sincerest apologies Lord Beerus!"

Fasha did the same, "Please my Lord it was all my fault."

Goku stepped in front of them, "Hey can we start training…I really want to get stronger?"

Beerus looked at Goku and sighed, "Fine, let's get started."

Arron got up but was kicked by Beerus the second he got on both feet.

Fasha move out the way and watched the training session with aa smile.

Arron picked himself up off the ground and charged his energy while Goku headed straight for him.

Goku through a punch but Arron dodged in the nick of time, "Kaioken x4!"

Arron's body and aura glowed red and he teleported to Goku only to kick him away towards Beerus who simply stepped to the right.

Beerus looked at Arron and smirked, "Well, well, well…look at what we have here."

Arron rushed at Beerus and kicked him in the chest then teleported behind him to send him hurdling toward the ground.

Beerus, unlike Goku, regained control and flew up straight to Arron na dbegan to throw punches on his right side.

Goku got up from the ground and turned super Saiyan 2 before going for Arron's left side.

Arron was blocking quicker than his brain could think before his pain caught up.

Goku kicked Arron straight in his left arm as his Kaioken ran out causing his body to not only feel weak, but his arm to dislocate.

He fell to the ground and yelled in pain.

"ARGH!"

Beerus and Goku landed and so did Fasha.

Arron held his breath and popped his arm back into place.

Goku went to help him up but Arron kicked him away making Goku backflip out of the way.

He stood up and yelled as he triggered a new Kaioken.

Beerus rushed at him but he side-stepped then punched him in the back.

"Kolra calm down!" Fasha flew at him but he grabbed her arm then threw her straight into Goku who caught her.

"Thank you Kakarot. Your father would be proud."

Goku blushed and set her down, "Thanks."

Beerus teleported to Goku, "Hey focus, we need to worry about him." He pointed to Arron who was pointing a hand at them.

"Radiant Breaker!" He shot off a ki blast similar to the big bang attack and almost hit them.

Goku put both of his hands at his side, "Ka-Me-Ha-Meeee-HA!"

Arron did the same, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAA!"

While the 2 were in a ki blast struggle, Beerus teleported behind Arron and went to throw a punch.

Arron quickly put one hand at Beerus, "And BURST!"

Arron with one hand shot a burst Kamehameha while holding Goku in a ki blast struggle with the other hand.

Drew and Gohan arrived and were watching, "Whoa!"

Beerus hit the ground and Arron put his hand back at Goku, "BURST!"

His Kamehameha grew twice its size and Goku had to go super Saiyan 3 to keep up with the struggle.

Drew and Gohan landed behind Goku and charged their energy, "Galic Gun!" "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!"

The both shot a ki blast and fused it with Goku's causing Arron to struggle, "I…Wont…Lose…Not…Again!"

Fasha could sense his power rising but checked with the scouter, "102,478,904,675…"

Her scouter then blew up and she began to tremble, "He's a monster…he reminds me of…Broly."

He yelled and his hair began to wave and his pupils disappeared, "Take this!"

He put everything he had into his blast pushing the 3 back.

"What did you do to him!" Drew looked at Goku who only shrugged.

"Wait…don't tell me you him in his arm?" Goku nodded and laughed nervously.

Gohan turned super Saiyan 2 and flew at Arron and they both began throwing punches and kicks while dodging what the other was throwing.

"His arm was injured, it was a mistake for him to even be here!" Drew groaned and began to start fighting as well.

Goku went over to Beerus and helped him up before giving him a senzu bean.

They looked over at the fight and saw gohan get thrown back and Drew get kicked to the sky.

Arron flew to Drew who was ready, "Kaioken x 4!" Drew's body glowed red and he flew straight to Arron.

Arron threw a punch and Drew met his punch with a punch of his own causing a thundering boom to sound.

Arron yelled and kicked Drew away then flew to the ground sensing 18, Vegeta, and Piccolo in the distance.

He smirked seeing his mentor arrive, "Hehe haha HAHAHAHA!"

He laughed watching Piccolo take his weights off and Vegeta go super Saiyan.

18 and Piccolo rushed at him and began to send him an onslaught of attacks.

He was starting to get pushed back and he felt his energy start to run low.

"Damn…you…all!" He teleported behind 18 and kicked her away then pointed his hands at Piccolo, "Raging KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!"

Piccolo watched in fear as a red Kamehameha wave hurdled straight for him only for it to get knocked away by Buu, "You look mean, but you don't scare Buu."

Arron growled and teleported behind Buu before grabbing his antenna and using him as a paddle ball.

Vegeta rushed at him and punched him across the face sending him flying.

Arron tried to slow himself down but couldn't as Vegeta sent him a barrage of blows while yelling.

He finally kicked Arron into a wall before floating in front of him, "Are you finished yet?"

Arron opened his eyes quickly and vanished making Vegeta look around.

Vegeta was suddenly launched to the ground and Arron landed to the ground.

His face was bruised with some blood dripping, his body was greatly damaged with parts of his gi ripped.

He panted and everyone surrounded him, "Bring it on! I beat you all once, I will do it again!"

They all rushed at him and knocked him around like a pinball.

He was thrown to Goku who kicked him to Vegeta who launched him to Gohan.

That's when Arron again vanished.

Gohan looked around before twitching repeatedly and getting launched to the ground.

Arron charged his energy and held up a senzu bean, "Look what I snatched…"

Drew gasped and check his pockets, "When did he pick pocket me?"

Everyone looked at him and he shrugged, "I brought it in case Goku and Beerus beat him too much!"

Arron laughed and ate it and flinched as he felt any pain subside.

Goku then went into his super Saiyan blue form along with Vegeta and they both started attacking Arron who could barely keep up with them.

He yelled and sent them stumbling back before landing to the ground.

Before Goku and Vegeta could go back for round 3 someone landed in front of them, "You boys seem to be having a little bit of trouble…mind if I join in?"

Beerus scoffed, "It's about time you finally showed up, Whis"

Whis smiled at Beerus, "Well I was tasting Bulma's sushi when I had the idea to check on you guys to what the fuss was all about."

He looked to Arron, "Oh my…you certainly seem to have gotten yourselves quite the raging friend here."

Arron rushed at Whis who side stepped him and knocked him away with his staff, "But don't worry, I can handle this."

Arron yelled and teleported all around Whis who was fast enough to block and defend.

Whis laughed and began to let Arron throw more punches but kept moving out of the away.

Everyon backed away and watched Arron go all out but hit nothing.

After a while, Arron turned back to normal and passed out only for Whis to catch him, "Uh oh, looks like our friend here is out of it."

He looked to everyone, "Its ok you can all come back down here. Trust me, its safe."

Everyone went down to check on Arron, "What happened to him?"

Drew looked at him then to Whis who laughed, "He was only angry and he let all his anger out. A good rest should bring him back to his spirits."

 **2 Hours Later**

 _I know you're scared…you are in fear of what you might become…don't be afraid…have courage…be the Saiyan you were meant to be…now wake up…wake up…wake up…WAKE UP!_

Arron gasped and woke up in what looked to be a field.

He looked around and saw trees with pink leaves and a large pond.

He then got off the ground and walked around, "What is this place?"

"It's a different universe."

Arron turned around and saw Whis standing there, "Don't hurt me!"

Whis laughed, "You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm only here to see if you are ok."

Arron walked to him then stumbled grabbing his head, "My head hurts…what happened."

Whis tapped his staff and Arron saw the scene change around them to the scene of the fight.

"Whoa. I did that?" Arron looked at Whis who nodded.

"You gave everyone a run for their money. How did you manage to almost fend off everyone at once?

Arron shrugged, "I don't know…I just got angry when I had to pop my arm back in its socket."

Whis tilted his head, "Tell me everything that happened from what you can remember."

Arron nodded, "I was training with Goku and Beerus against 18's orders because my arm was injured. After a few hits from Goku to my arm, I went Kaioken x4 to at least increase my pain tolerance."

Whis laughed, "That's ironic seeing what the Kaioken does to you after its used."

Arron rolled his eyes then shook his head, "Then Goku kicked me in my bad arm when my Kaioken ran out and dislocated it. I fell to the ground and popped it into place…"

Whis waited, "And? What else happened?"

Arron shrugged and shook his head, "I cant remember anything past that. I think that's where I passed out."

Whis paced back and forth, "Well we need to help you control this…or I cant allow you to go back."

Arron gasped, "What!?"

Whis nodded, "That power spike of yours has the potential to blow up over half the earth."

Arron looked down, "How do I learn to control it?"

Whis thought this over, "I think what's happening is that your body wants to turn super Saiyan but you aren't letting go through that transformation."

Arron looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Whis tapped his foot and sighed, "Basically, your mind and body are in a wavelength of a super Saiyan but your spirit isn't…so your spirit tried to find a suitable replacement or copy. That Kaioken thing you became seemed to be the best fit."

Arron sat down, "Ok then just lend me energy to become a super Saiyan then we can go home."

Whis shook his head, "No dice."

Arron groaned, "But why? It would make things so much easier."

Whis picked him up, "Not everything is easy, plus lets say I do give you the energy…then what? The only reason you became super was because of my energy handicap. Your body wont have the muscle memory nor the strength to change on its own."

Arron couldn't help but to agree, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Whis nodded and tapped his staff and weights appeared on Arron's limbs.

He struggled to keep himself up, "These things must weigh a ton!"

Whis smirked, "I want you to do 10 laps around this pond then come back to me when you're finished."

Arron groaned and began to try to lift his legs one after the other.

Then he got an idea, "Kaioken x3!"

His body glowed red and he had an easier time until the weights brought him down, "No using the Kaioken as a buff or I will double the weights."

He glared at Whis and struggled to keep going feeling the pain catch on to him.

Whis tapped his staff again and Arron noticed parts of the land behind him was disappearing.

He screamed in fear and pushed his very muscles to the limit trying to out run the vanishing platforms.

Whis watched in both amusement and amazement as Arron nearly doubled his speed.

Arron yelled and grunted and sped up his movement as he started to get used to the weights.

 **3 Hours Later**

Arron went to Whis out of breath, "I'm…done…now get…these damn things…off my body!"

Whis tapped his staff and the weights disappeared causing Arron to finally collapse.

Whis caught him again then carefully set him on the ground, "When you're ready to continue, come talk to me."

Arron nodded and slept to help rest his body.

 **2 Hours Later**

 _Allow me to help…become the legend…let your desire become a reality…Kolra…Arron…become…the true super Saiyan…WAKE UP!_

Arron woke up and gasped, "That strange dream again…"

He got up and took a walk around the pond where he found Whis meditating, "Hey, I'm ready for the next thing I have to do."

Whis opened one eyes and stood up, "Alrighty."

Arron watched as Whis snapped his fingers and made a ball appear.

"I want you take this ball from me."

Arron raised an eyebrow, "What's the catch? More weights, am I being timed, I cant fly?"

Whis shook his head, "Nope. Just take the ball away from me."

Arron went to reach for it only to have Whis smack his hand with his staff.

"Ow!" Arron exclaimed before dashing for the ball but Whis tossed it and spun to dodge him and keep the ball out of his reach.

Arron hit the ground and completely missed the ball then looked at Whis, "Radiant Spark!"

He shot a ki blast at Whis who moved to the left while Arron teleported behind him and went to reach for the ball.

Whis giggled and kicked Arron away then showed the boy he still was holding the ball.

Arron skid to a halt then growled, "Give me that damn ball!"

Whis kept dodging all of Arron's advances until he got tired.

Arron plopped on the ground and watched as Whis lowered himself to the ground, "Don't worry…better luck next time."

Arron shook his head, "No…lets keep going."

Whis nodded and made the ball appear again while Arron kept trying to go for it.

"You remind me a lot of Vegeta and Goku when I trained them."

Arron smirked and shifted gears throwing a kick at the ball knocking it away then started fighting Whis.

Whis started dodging and tried to avoid getting hit and used his staff to knock Arron away.

Arron shot another Radiant Spark at Whis who knocked it away easily.

When Whis looked back at Arron, he saw Arron was holding the ball with a smirk on his face.

"But how did you get it away from me?"

Arron laughed, "I kicked it away from you then I fought you to get your focus off me."

Whis clapped, "But were you able to land a single blow on me?"

Arron started thinking, "Not that I can remember."

Whis laughed, "And that is what we will work on next."

He tapped his staff and showed Arron the fight again, "What is the one thing you notice about your little rampage?"

Arron shrugged, "I never hit you."

Whis nodded, "And that's what we will work on next. Your speed is key. Don't overthink it and don't underthink it."

Arron nodded and got into his fighting stance and ran at Whis.

 **Back on Earth**

Drew and the others were recuperating from the battle and Fasha looked at Goku, "Is Kolra always like this?"

Goku shook his head, "No, not at all. I'm not sure what got into him."

18 got up and looked at Goku, "Why did he come here to train? I told him not to because his arm was brutally damaged."

Goku gasped, "Oh no…I hope I didn't hurt him too much."

Everyone glared at him and he waved his hands, "I meant beforehand. I kicked him in the arm while I was in super Saiyan 2 and he fell to the ground. Then I heard a pop and he went crazy."

Drew gasped, "You dislocated his arm and he kicked all our asses?! Never gonna hear the end of it!"

Piccolo looked at Goku, "You dislocated his shoulder, then he popped it back in?"

Goku nodded, "I guess."

Beerus looked at everyone, "Don't worry about him…Whis will take care of it."

Fasha looked up to the sky and closed her eyes hoping Arron was ok.

 **In a Different Dimension**

Arron kept throwing punches and kicks at Whis who is dodging faster than the punches could be thrown.

"Come on Arron you have to do better if you truly want to become a super Saiyan."

Arron kept pushing himself past his limits, "I am…I will."

He kept going with no luck of any hit coming close.

 _Keep pushing…don't stop…must become…must become…must become…super…super saiyan…the legend…wake up…wake up…WAKE HIM!_

Arron leaped back and charged his energy while Whis watched

Arron began talking to himself while thunder clouds began forming, "Come on! Let it out! Become legend! Awaken him!" He yelled as his hair started flashing yellow.

Whis looked up, "That's odd…I thought I already watered the garden today."

Lightning began to strike around him and Whis as a golden aura started to form around.

Finally, he yelled to the heavens as a crater formed around him causing major dirt clouds to form.

When the clouds cleared, Whis saw that Arron's hair was a crystal yellow and his eyes were an emerald green.

He looked at Whis then teleported out of his sight.

Whis quickly looked around then felt something tapping his shoulder.

He was shocked to see Arron standing there with a smirk on his face, "Can we go home now?"

Whis smiled and turned his back to Arron, "Yes we can. Put your hand on my shoulder and hold on."

Arron tilted his head, "What happens if I let go?"

Whis shook his head, "The speed we will be traveling at will rip you in half. And if that doesn't kill you, you will suffocate in the vacuum of space."

Arron turned back to normal then nodded and placed his hand on Whis's shoulder and Whis tapped his staff to send them off.

 **Back on Earth**

Whis arrived and Arron looked at everyone who were all bruised and scratched.

They all looked at him and he looked down, "Sorry about what happened everyone…I got a little too ahead of myself."

Drew went up to him and slugged him in the arm, "That's for showing off!"

Arron grabbed his arm and laughed.

He heard a voice come out Bulma's house, "This guy sounds really strong but a pushover."

Arron looked behind Drew and saw Fasha come out with 2 other girls.

She then pointed to him and the girl with the longer hair walked to him and looked him up and down.

"You don't look like you're a monster fighter." She lifted his arms and inspected his body.

Arron snatched his arm away, "Hey, don't touch me…who are you?"

The girl smirked, "The names Caulifla." She held her hand out to Arron who grabbed it only to get thrown to the grass.

Drew watched his friend stumble to his feet then look at the female.

Caulifla got in her fighting stance and smirked, "Come on big boy…lets see what power you truly have."

Arron did the same and charged up, "I'm not wasting time with this…Kaioken x3!"

His body glowed red and he smirked, "Let's do this."

 **Next on DBMZ [Struggle]**


	3. Struggle

Arron flew straight to Caulifla and began a barrage of punches and kicks only to succeed in her kicking him straight in his chest.

He flew back before skidding to a halt, "What the hell?"

Arron looked at everyone else watching him and he growled in anger trying to trigger his Raging Kaioken.

Caulifla watched him, "Hey dude, what are you doing?"

Arron looked at her and smirked, "I'm using my Raging Kaioken!"

She laughed and walked over to him and knelt down, "What does it feel like? Is it tingly all over your back?"

Arron groaned and yelled before the rocks around him began to float.

Caulifla looked over to her friend, "Kale get over here!"

The other girl now known a Kale flew over to Caulifla and watched Arron's transformation.

He stood up and looked at them, "RAGING KAIOKEN!"

A power surge knocked everyone back and when they looked at Arron, they saw that same monster as before.

He laughed and looked at Caulifla and Kale, "You know, the last time I used this form…it didn't go well."

Caulifla was in pure amazement, "Wow! That looks so cool!"

Arron smirked and teleported behind her, "Not as cool as this…"

Before she could turn around, Arron kicked her away to the ground.

"You had enough yet?" He said as he lowered himself to the ground.

Kale gasped then charged her energy to super Saiyan level catching Arron's attention, "She's a super Saiyan too?"

Kale flew at Arron and began attacking him while Caulifla got him from the other side.

"Hey 2 on 1 doesn't seem fair." Drew said watching the battle.

He charged himself into Kaioken x4 then flew and kicked Kale away.

Arron turned to see Drew who gave him a thumbs up and nodded before flying after Kale.

Caulifla look at Drew and pouted, "Hey! Saiyans only!"

Drew looked at her, "Wait…they are both Saiyans?"

Arron looked at Caulifla and watched as she turned super Saiyan, "Whoa!"

He charged more of his rage and began going all out, "Drew…no more playing around!"

Drew nodded and began to put his hands together, "Galic GUN…"

Arron did the same and began to form a ki blast, "Ka-Me-Ha-Meeeeee…"

The both shot their blast at the same time as if they were in unison, "HAAA!" "FIRE!"

Their beams crossed and formed into one

Caulifla and Kale got ready and charged beams of their own, "Lets hit them with the Combined Energy Wave!"

They charged and shot their blast hoping to push the boys back.

Arron yelled, "You will not beat us." He then transformed into his super Saiyan form and gave more power into his shot.

Everyone got down as an explosion obstructed their vision.

When the smoke cleared, all eyes were on Arron in his super Saiyan state.

But something looked different, electricity was sparking around his body and his hair was thicker.

"Super Saiyan 2…" Vegeta said in awe.

"I'm ending this now." He teleported to both of then then kicked Kale to Drew, "Drew catch!"

Drew nodded and flip kicked Kale to the ground while Arron fought against Caulifla.

"You're very strong." "Thanks, I try to be." They kept throwing punches until their fists collided.

"Give up!" "Never!" They kept fighting and everyone felt the energy being sent out.

"Do we stop this?" 18 looked at everyone but Whis shook his head, "She wanted to meet him…that's why I brought them here."

Everyone looked at Whis who was still smiling, "He was the talk of the gods when they saw me training him…I guess word got out."

They all look to the fight and saw Arron getting pushed back.

Drew helped Kale off the ground, "You're a pretty good fighter."

She blushed and got up, "T-Thanks."

He flew back to everyone and watched Arron.

Caulifla smirked, "Want to see something cool?"

Arron raised an eyebrow, "Sure."

She began to charge her energy and her muscles grew twice their size.

Arron gasped and got into his fighting stance again looking her up and down, "You know I liked it better when you were in your attractive form and not this muscly madness."

Caulifla laughed and waved a finger at him, "You can have time to flirt with me after I kick your ass."

Arron switched himself to difference, "Bring it!"

He soon regretted saying those words as Caulifla grabbed his leg and bashed him against the ground and Bulma's house.

He tried to free himself but her grasp was crushing his leg.

"Come on fight back!" Arron heard her say to him before he felt himself being swung in circles.

With quick thinking, he brought his other leg up and kicked Caulifla in the arm making her tense up.

"Ow!" She growled at him and swung him to the ground again only for him to kick her across the face.

"The bigger they are," Arron brought his hands together and brought them back down on Caulifla's head sending her hurdling towards the ground, "the harder they fall."

He charged his energy seeing she had a hard time picking herself up, "Radiant Spark!"

Caulifla looked up at him and saw it heading straight for her.

She closed her eyes feeling it hit.

When she opened her eyes, she was unharmed by the blast but the ground around her was destroyed.

Arron turned back to normal and he lowered himself to her.

"Come on, get up." He held his hand out to her and she let him help her.

He watched her and smiled before walking over to Drew who gave him a high five, "Talk about a good team!"

Arron nodded in agreement and looked at Caulifla who looked away in anger, "I was just a little overconfident…but you wont win again!"

Arron laughed and went to lie down in a chair while Drew went to grab a drink.

 **2 Hours Later**

 _There is more for you to become…unleash the final rage…your anger…the key…key to…ultimate…true…or…not…full…rage…raging…wake up…wake up…WAKE UP!_

Drew woke Arron up from his nap only for Arron to grab him in fear, "Don't scare me like that!"

He let Drew go and started panting, "What's wrong?"

Drew looked at Arron with a freaked out expression, "You were talking in your sleep and you turned super Saiyan except your hair was longer."

Arron peered into the reflection of Bulma's pool and saw his hair was its normal grey spiky self, "Looks the same to me."

Drew shook his head, "We can focus on that later. Someone is attacking the city!"

Arron shrugged, "Let Goku or Vegeta deal handle it."

Drew shook his friend, "They are with Whis training!"

Arron looked at him, "Then what are we still sitting here for? Lets go!"

They both got up and flew to the city where they saw multiple explosions and someone flying high shooting those explosions.

"Hey!" Drew yelled and got the attention of the assailant, "Oh wow…an insignificant human and a…"

He paused looking at Arron, "A dead monkey!"

Arron looked behind him then to the attacker, "Wait…I'm the monkey?"

Drew laughed, "Ha! He called you a monkey!"

Arron glared at Drew who became serious, "Ok, who are you and why are you wrecking the place?"

The creature glared at Arron and laughed, "Why should I waste my breath on 2 dead corpses?"

Arron shook his head, "Lets pretend for a second that we wont die in an hour…who are you and why are you wrecking the place?"

He laughed, "Ok fine monkey…I will tell you. My name is Iess and I am the son of Frieza. The reason I am here…it's quite simple, I'm looking for Son Goku and going kill him to prove I'm better than my father by doing what he couldn't!"

Arron growled, "He isn't here! He's training off universes away from here!"

Iess looked at the ground, "Well I guess we will just have to give him a reason to come here."

He charged his energy and flew straight to Arron and Drew and punched them both into the street.

Arron groaned, "That's it. Kaioken x4!"

He and Drew got off the ground and looked at Iess who pointed a finger at them and shot a thin beam hitting Arron in his knee.

Arron looked at Iess and flew toward him and began to throw multiple punches and kicks with only 1 actually hitting.

Drew stepped out the way as a piece of Iess's face mask came off.

Iess wiped his mouth and saw blood before looking at Arron who changed into his super Saiyan 2, "You will pay dearly for that!"

Caulifla and Kale had been watching the fight and looked at Iess, "He does kinda look like Frieza."

Arron charged his energy and prepared for a fight but Iess had a different idea.

He looked at Drew and shot a beam at him piercing his torso.

Drew coughed up blood and fell back on the street causing Kale to run out to him.

"DREW!" She called out to him only for him to lightly smile and close his eyes.

Kale put her head to his chest and gasped, "He's not breathing!"

Arron's eyes grew wide and he looked back at the offspring of Frieza who was laughing, "Of course he isn't…I shot him straight through the heart!"

Kale looked at Iess and screamed before going into her berserk super Saiyan form.

He smirked and waved his hand like he was telling her to 'bring it on'.

Arron went down to Drew and held his head up taking a good look at him.

Drew's eyes were pupiless and blood was coming out of his mouth and the hole in his chest.

 _Rage…Anger…Hatred…Fear…Spite…Unleash it…let it out…Full force_

Arron yelled in anger before going super Saiyan 3.

"Raging Kaioken!" He then glowed red and flew after Iess who was having a bit of trouble fending off Kale.

"Damn you! You worthless monkey!" He kicked her away and Arron caught her and flew straight for Iess.

Iess charged up his energy prepared for Arron who teleported through him.

When Iess looked around he started twitching as his body was being struck faster than he could see.

Arron then appeared behind him and punched him through several buildings.

He looked behind him and saw that Caulifla was carrying Drew back to Bulma's house.

Iess teleported back and was growling, "You will pay for this!"

He yelled and his body began to glow and when it stopped, he looked like Frieza's final form, "Congrats, monkey, you have now given me the ability to grant you the worst death imaginable!"

Kale appeared next to Arron and glared at Iess, "You bastard!"

Arron held her back, "Don't go rushing in just yet…we need to see what he is capable of in this form."

She looked at him and nodded before charging her energy, "Alright, let's do this."

Arron flew at Iess who started fighting him.

Iess was barely putting forth any effort holding Arron off of him.

Kale tried to get Iess while he was distracted, but he was ready for her as he shot a laser at her just missing her head.

Arron went to kick you're the head but Iess blocked and punched him in the chest causing Arron to cough up blood, "That's right Saiyan, suffer."

Iess then kicked Arron to the ground but flew to him and sent a flurry of thin shots to his body.

Arron hit the ground and transformed out of super Saiyan.

Kale looked at him then went for Iess who was ready for her.

 _Arron...can you hear me…you have to get up…for my sake…don't let him win…you're way stronger than him…please…WAKE UP!_

Arron opened his eyes and stood up as Kale got thrown to the ground.

"Well looks like the monkey isn't all the way dead after all!" Iess started laughing.

Arron went into his super Saiyan 2 form and looked at Iess.

"What's wrong monkey? Why not go into that long haired form of yours?"

Arron glared and started walking toward Iess, "Because I don't want to be too strong when I beat you…otherwise I will kill you."

Iess laughed, "You, kill me?!"

Arron stopped and put his hands together, "Drew…this one's for you…"

Iess pointed a finger aimed straight for Arron's head and laughed, "I will give you a free shot but don't waste it or else!"

Arron yelled as 2 different colored ki spheres formed in his hand, "FULL WAVE BIG BANG KAMAHAMEHA!"

He shot both hands out causing the beams to cross and hit Iess directly.

"Wait, what?!" Iess yelled in pain as the wave of energy consumed him entirely.

When the smoke cleared, "Arron saw Iess sprawled on the ground with ruble covering him.

He went down and looked at him, "Not bad for a pitiful monkey."

Iess looked at him and closed his eyes, "Finish me off already! I have disgraced my family name by losing to a filthy Saiyan!"

Arron held his arm out, "I'm not much of a killer…"

Kale stepped forward, "But I will kill him for taking Drew away from me!"

Arron stepped in front of her, "Don't do it Kale! It's not worth it!"

Kale looked at him and glared, "He killed your best friend and that's all you can say? You need to move…NOW!"

Arron powered up to super Saiyan 3 and looked at her, "My mom used to tell me 2 wrongs don't make a right. If we kill him, that wont do anything to bring Drew back."

Caulifla soon arrived as the sky started to blacken, "What's going on?"

Everyone looked at Iess who let Arron help him up.

They all looked around before seeing a giga dragon in the sky.

"What's that?!" Everyone said in unison.

Arron squinted his eyes and looked at everyone, "Wait a minute, that's Shenron! I think we may be seeing Drew again real soon."

He flew in the direction of the dragon with everyone else following him, "When did they find the dragon balls?"

Arron looked back at Iess to make sure he wasn't pulling anything funny.

 **Back at Bulma's House**

Arron and the others landed and watched.

"Shenron, I wish for you to revive Drew from the dead."

The dragon's eyes began to glow before speaking, "Your wish is granted."

Drew's eyes began to open and Kale quickly hugged him transforming out of her super Saiyan form.

"Good to have you back."

Arron held a fist to Drew and he pounded it, "Feels good to be back."

He then saw Iess and tried to move to point his hand at him.

"Steady your hand human…I'm already dishonored for losing to him." He pointed to Arron who smirked.

Bulma helped Drew up and she noticed something about the hole in his chest, "Drew can you come with me for a second?"

Drew nodded and Arron looked at Iess, "We need to talk."

Iess looked at him, "Fine Saiyan, what do you want?"

Arron looked at him, "I forgive you for what you did…so you can hang with us."

Iess held his hand up, "I will pass…I wouldn't want to be caught dead around you Saiyans."

Arron glared, "That wasn't a question."

Iess scoffed and looked away before sitting on the ground, "How did you win? What kind of training did you do?"

Arron shook his head, "The only training I did was to turn super Saiyan. I never knew about you."

Iess shook his head, "Even worse, I cant even beat 1 Saiyan."

Arron shook his head, "You don't have to be like Frieza."

Iess sighed and stood up, "I know but…I feel like I do. To prove to the universe I can do what he couldn't."

Arron smirked at him and stood up, "Just relax and don't worry. You will prove yourself other than killing people."

Just then, Drew came out and he looked like something was bothering him.

Arron walked over to him, "What's wrong buddy?"

Drew looked at him, "I'm an android…"

Arron looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Drew showed him the hole in his chest to see that it was sparking, "I am just like 17 and 18!"

Drew shook his head and walked off with Kale following him, "Drew wait."

Arron watched his friend walk off before feeling someone tap his shoulder.

He turned around to see Caulifla standing there, "So what are we going to do with him?"

She pointed to Iess and glared.

"He isn't a threat to us anymore." He looked at Iess and smirked.

Iess glanced away and turned back to his 1st form, "I wont apologize for what I've done, but…I didn't want to kill your friend."

Arron started tapping his foot, "And…"

Iess glared, "And I will make it up to you both!"

Arron pointed to Drew's direction, "Not me…him."

Iess rolled his eyes and flew in Drew's direction leaving Arron there with Caulifla.

She smirked at him, "That thing you did while in super Saiyan, when you turned red…show me how to do that!"

Arron shook his head, "No way! That's super Saiyan 2 mixed with Kaioken!"

Caulifla raised an eyebrow, "Kaioken? What's that?"

Arron looked away, "Nothing you need to worry about."

He then felt a ki blast hit him in the back.

"Ow!" Arron exclaimed falling on his chest.

"Show me how to do that!" Caulifla yelled at him only to get hit with a ki blast.

Arron got up and dusted himself off before getting in a fighting stance, "Make me!"

Caulifla stared at him and glared, "Alright then…"

She teleported out of his sight causing Arron to look around, "Where did she go?"

He was soon kicked on the side of his head sending him flying.

"Get up old man!" Caulifla yelled at him.

"Old man? I'm 18!" Arron got up and went into his super Saiyan form and flew toward Caulifla.

He threw a punch which she countered no problem.

Arron smirked before hitting her in the side with a round house kick.

Caulifla grabbed her side in pain giving Arron the chance to point his hand at her, "Radiant…SPARK!"

He hit Caulifla point blank with his signature ki blast causing her to fly back.

"You had enough yet?" He floated over to her and waited.

Caulifla shot her eyes open and turned super Saiyan grade three.

Arron watched her and went super Saiyan 3, "So...what happens when 2 saiyans go into forms they cant handle?"

Caulifla didn't answer but flew at him and punched him in the gut.

Arron gasped for air and grabbed his stomach in pain, "Fu…uck…you!"

She laughed then grabbed him and threw him away before shooting a ki blast straight at him.

Arron barely moved out the way and retaliated by charging his power, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me…"

Caulifla teleported behind him and struck him in the back making him lose focus.

Arron turned around and was punched by Caulifla, "You're not finishing that!"

Arron was sent flying and glared at her before growling, "That's what you think!"

He teleported behind her and roared as he shot his hands out, "HAAAAA!"

Caulifla was hit directly causing her to transform out of super Saiyan and hit the ground hard.

Arron sighed and looked at her, "Oh my!"

He turned his back and took the top part of his gi off before handing it to Caulifla, "You might want to wear this."

Caulifla looked at herself and saw her top was ripped to shreds, "Damnit, that was my favorite top too. But its fine."

Arron shook his hand and threw his gi at her, "Put it on! I don't want to see your uhh…just put it on!"

Caulifla rolled her eyes and took the gi and slipped it on, "It seems a loose."

Arron looked at her, "Consider that a good thing, think about if go into that super Saiyan from where your muscles expand."

Caulifla put a finger to her chin, "Huh, I guess you're right."

Arron sighed and laid on the ground to continue where he left off with his nap.

Caulifla watched him and laid down with Arron which caused him to look at her.

He was about to pry her off him but figured he was too lazy to do so and just fell asleep with her.

 _Almost there…full power will be achieved…trust must be made…she is the key…seek strength…will power…power to protect…protect others…WAKE UP!_

 **Next on DBZ [Rage]**


End file.
